1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an improved bicycle. More specifically, the present invention relates to a bicycle wherein a degree of movement of at least a portion of the handlebar is provided to allow improved riding posture and/or performance.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Many different types of bicycles are known, from classic penny farthing bicycles, to sophisticated multi-speed racing bicycles, and high performance off-road bicycles, commonly referred to as `mountain bikes`.
All bicycles, regardless of their intended use, typically include a frame, a pair of wheels, a seat or saddle, a set of handle bars and a crank to which a pair of foot pedals are attached. Depending upon the intended use for the bicycle, several of these components may be specially adapted or additional components may be provided to give specific advantages to the rider. For example, on a multi-speed racing bicycle, the frame may be fabricated from titanium or carbon fiber composite materials to reduce weight. Similarly, high performance mountain bikes may include front and/or rear wheel suspension systems to accommodate rough, off-road, riding conditions.
Despite the developments to bicycles which have occurred over the years, the basic position and/or posture of the rider on the bicycle has been little changed. Typically, the rider stands on the foot pedals, or sits on the seat, and pulls against the handlebars as the pedals are worked. When the bicycle is being ridden hard, i.e. when sprinting or when trail riding, etc., a direct connection between the rider and the bicycle frame is effectively provided through the handlebars. The present inventor has found that this direct connection between the rider and the frame of the bicycle affects the handling and performance of the bicycle in an undesirable manner.